


Tainted Love

by KingsCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Professor Crowley (Supernatural), Professor Lucifer (Supernatural), Samifer - Freeform, Student Sam Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), implied crobby, past Crowcifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsCrow/pseuds/KingsCrow
Summary: Sam Winchester is 19 and finally off on his own at college after spending a year working in his Dad's garage to pay for it. He's always been very careful about staying in the closet for the sake of his macho, religious family but that becomes more difficult when he meets one of his professors: Dr. Luis Cypher.





	1. Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> "I got it bad, so bad  
> I'm hot for teacher..." - Hot For Teacher by Van Halen

Sam Winchester had already cased the room and taken a seat in the back when other students arrived. It was surprisingly cozy for a classroom and he supposed that was due to this particular side of campus being so old. It was built when classrooms were meant to feel like libraries rather than an operating room with blinding, florescent lights.

He hated feeling eyes on him or having to be social and heaved a relieved sigh when no one sat with him. Sam wasn't sure where his social anxiety came from but would bet it had something to do with still hiding in the closet. It made everything so much more awkward than it needed to be. Especially since everyone assumed he was straight and his fear of his old fashioned family's reaction kept him hiding the truth.

Generally, he was okay with the trade off. He had more important things to focus on than dating and wasn't sure he wanted a serious relationship yet, anyway. When needs became too much, he had porn and an active imagination. On the rare evening that that wasn't enough, he knew which dive bars to go to. That, however, would still leave him feeling a bit unfulfilled. The problem with being 6'4" was that, as the physically larger guy, other men always wanted him to top. No one seemed to think that maybe the tallest guy in the room preferred to submit. Or at least wanted to try it once.

Sam looked around at his fellow students. It was a small class. One guy was probably in his thirties but the rest were around Sam's age. Being 19 was a strange period of life. He wasn't quite considered an adult yet by other adults but no longer had the patience for teenagers. Like the handful of high school kids up front who were earning early college credits. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair that was now hiding his ears, preparing himself for a long semester if these kids didn't drop this class.

The others chit-chatted a little but respectfully fell silent as the professor walked in. Sam briefly glanced at the man then outright stared, unable to help it. The tall man, definitely near his own height, wore jeans and a white buttoned shirt that was tucked into them. He had fairly thick stubble on his face, blond with hints of grey. His messy hair had no grey in it yet, pure blond except for at his temples. Sam barely heard him when he spoke, struck by the hypnotizing blue of his eyes.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Cypher. Feel free to call me Doc." the professor introduced himself, voice low and soft.

The teens up front were still fucking around but Sam didn't notice. He instead found himself watching the bulge of muscle in the man's shoulders and arms. Wondering what he looked like under the shirt. He'd bet the man had a firm chest but soft tummy, all covered in soft hair. In other words, perfect.

_Dammit, dude, get it together. This isn’t a porno_. He mentally chastised himself.

"Sex!" Cypher suddenly announced. Sam completely froze like a deer in headlights, momentarily feeling called out. The teens went silent and stared at the professor. 

"Good, knew that would get your attention. Now, I wanted to start on a friendly note but I guess I'll get right to the rules. If you care and you  _try,_ I'll care and help you as best as I can. If you don't care or don't try, I don't care and will put only  _minimal_ effort into helping you. If you are excessively disruptive, you are not welcome in my class. Those that do care and are trying deserve a good work environment. Any questions?" asked the professor. 

"What do you mean minimal effort?" asked one of the teens. 

"I mean this is not your high school. You're in an adult institution so don't expect hand-holding. You sink or swim on your own here. However, if you're actually putting forth effort but still sinking, I'll help you out. Got it?" 

"Yeah, I think so." the boy nodded. 

"I care about what I teach and I'll admit to taking it personal when a student clearly doesn't care. So if you waste my time, I won't give you a second more of it than I'm paid for. If you appreciate my time, then feel free to call, email, or catch me in the halls whenever you need me." he explained, tone calm and matter-of-fact. Everyone gave a light nod, even the teens (who now seemed to take this more seriously). Sam loved the guy already and not just because he was very nice to look at. 

"Alright, let's go around the room. Tell me your name and what you like to read." said the professor, clapping his hands together once as he stood in front of the class. 

Sam immediately sank lower in his seat. This was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. Not to mention he was terrified he'd start stuttering while addressing Professor Sexy up there. He bounced his knee faster and faster as his anxiety built up. He'd get to go last which meant everyone would turn their full attention to him. He didn't even register any of his classmate's answers and froze when it did finally come to him. 

"I-I'm S-S-Sam." he stuttered out, wishing he could sink into the floor and disappear. 

"What do you like to read, Sam?" the professor asked, looking directly at him with those impossibly blue eyes. 

"Well, I-I, um-" Sam stammered as his brain stopped working. A dull buzzing in his head as his face flushed, starting to sweat. The judgment he felt from the others was confirmed when one of the teens openly started laughing at him. Sam felt his mouth go dry and tried to stare at the top of his table. 

"Gather your things and get out." said the professor, his low and soft voice suddenly colder than the tundra. Sam's gaze snapped up, briefly sure he was talking to him. That irrational fear vanished when he saw the older man was outright glaring at the teen who'd laughed. He was momentarily sure that the black rimmed glasses the professor was wearing were all that kept the kid form exploding under that glare. 

"Wait, what?" asked the teen, turning to the professor. 

"Grab your shit and leave. One of the few things I don't tolerate is mocking other students." 

"You can't do that." 

"Oh, yes I can. Get out and find another class to fulfill your English requirement." said Cypher, staring the boy down. The teen looked at his friends, clearly thought about challenging the man for a moment, then just grabbed his stuff and stomped out, slamming the door as he went. 

"Alright, let that be a lesson to the rest of you. This room is a safe place. The only critiquing that happens in here is of writing. I will have absolutely  _none_ of that bullshit in my class." explained the professor, back to his soft tone and ignoring the teen's dramatic exit. Those blue eyes scanned the room, giving everyone a warning glare to make sure they didn't disregard his words. Then he looked closely at Sam for a moment before deciding that he wouldn't push him into answering after all that. 

"We will do some readings and lots of writing in here. For what you decide to write, anything goes. If you want to write fairy tales, fantasy, comedy, or children's stories: do it. If you want to write horror, murder mysteries, romance, or erotica: do it. Be as explicit or as tame as you're comfortable with. We will all be reading what you bring in and giving you constructive input. Now, your first assignment is easy. I want each of you to decide, in your own opinion, what is most important in a story. Write down a paragraph or two in answer of what and why and be prepared to discuss it next class. You're dismissed." finished the professor. 

Everyone took note of the assignment and headed out. Sam was last, still embarrassed and not wanting to get caught in the hall with his new classmates. 

"Sam, could you hang back for a minute?" came the professor's voice. Sam halted before reaching the door and turned to the older man. 

"Um, sure." he muttered, stepping over to the desk. 

"You're not in trouble or anything, just breathe." stated Cypher, apparently entirely unaware of just ho hard it is to breathe in his presence. 

"I don't usually stutter unless I'm really, really anxious." Sam quietly replied. Cypher gave him a soft smile and Sam briefly thought his knees might buckle under him. 

"I completely understand. Hell, even my first few years teaching I'd have to puke in the bathroom before addressing a class." explained the older man, his voice even softer now that it was a private conversation. 

"R-Really?! But you're so calm and collected. Confident about it." blurted Sam, unable to picture the man ever being nervous or anxious. Cypher let out a gentle laugh, making the student's knees weak again. 

"Years and years of practice, Sam. Also good anti-anxiety medication." he said, it was Sam's turn to chuckle now. 

"Yeah, drugs are always the best solution." joked Sam, feeling his cheeks burn red at the look the older man was giving him. 

"Smile and laugh more, Sam. You're too young to have lines in your face. Also, you can call me Lu." he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Lu?" asked Sam, sure that his face could fry an egg at this point. Couldn't tell if the man was flirting with him or that was just his own wishful thinking. Why, oh, why wasn't it easy and acceptable to flat out ask a new acquaintance if they wanted to have sex? Well, it probably was a bit easier and much more acceptable when it wasn't your professor. 

"Yes, Lu. My first name is Luis but I much prefer Lu." the man went on to explain. 

"Wait, Luis Cypher? Like Lucifer?" blurted Sam before he could stop himself, causing Lu to let out that wonderful laugh again. 

"Yeah, my mother was a little...I guess different is the nicer term. Listen, Sam, I'd love to keep chatting but I have a meeting to get to. My number is on the syllabus, I think." his brows furrowed behind his glasses and he set his bag down to search through it. Sam swung his own bag around and pulled his own printed copy out. 

"Uh, yeah, there's a number on here." said Sam, holding it out to him. Lu tilted his head to look at it then took the paper from him, grabbing a pen. 

"That's my office number. I'm putting my cell number next to it for you. If the whole anxiety thing ever starts overwhelming you, just send me a text or call." said Lu, scribbling his number down and handing the paper back to Sam. 

"Oh, um, I don't wanna intrude on your life or anything." said Sam, taking the paper but not putting it away. 

"You're not. If it becomes intrusion, I'll tell you. I'll never lie to you, Sam." replied Lu, smiling again then heading out. 

"Thanks." muttered Sam but the man was already gone. He carefully folded the paper and put it in his wallet, the one place he knew he wouldn't lose it. 

 

\----------------------

Lu reached the department meeting with plenty of time to spare. He supposed he could've lingered longer with his new student but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, the boy's anxiety levels were already sky high. 

_Sure it was that? Sure it wasn't because you were worried you might pin him to the wall and stick your tongue down his throat?_ The voice in the back of his head contradicted him, causing what was meant to be a sigh to come out as a frustrated groan. He covered it up by clearing his throat and taking a sip of coffee. 

He'd ignored this sort of temptation before, he could do it again. Of course, he'd never had a student  _that_ stunning. Or one that had constantly stared at him with a silent plea of "bend me over your desk, Sir" in his eyes. The poor guy probably thought it wasn't noticeable but, of course, Lu noticed. This was going to be a long fucking semester because he absolutely could not indulge in the fucking that he wanted to. Never mind the argument of them both being consenting adults, he'd still be in serious trouble on ethical grounds. 

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot." blurted Lu, remembering that he'd just given Sam his personal number  _while_ flirting with him. And it was only the first day. 

"Not going to argue with that." said a gruff, British voice. 

"Hardy har har." retorted Lu, rolling his eyes at his colleague. He watched Professor Crowley set his own bag down and take a seat. 

"I'm a funny guy, what can I say?" asked Crowley, smiling at him. That damn charming smile that made it difficult to stay angry with the man. 

"Drop anyone yet?" asked Lu, silencing his phone and setting it on the table. 

"Three. Two of them were high schoolers. Just proving my point that they can't handle an adult environment." replied Crowley, looking at something on his phone. Lu gave an overly dramatic, mock gasp. 

"Roderick! Oh, ye of little faith." blurted Lu, an ornery grin on his face. 

"First of all, it's far too early for your sass. Secondly, correct. I have very little faith in this younger generation." 

"I'm gonna make you a sign to put above your office door. 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here'." 

"I think that would be better suited for your office,  _Satan_." said Crowley, putting his phone away as he looked at his friend and ex-lover. 

"Fair enough, grouchy bear." replied Lu, taking another sip of his coffee and playfully winking at him. Crowley just chuckled as their blissfully ignorant coworkers and boss finally wandered in for the meeting. 

 


	2. Catapult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if his whisper splits the mist  
> Just think of what he's capable of with his kiss  
> Nice try, you cannot turn away but nice try..." Catapult by Arctic Monkeys

Sam was so warm, cozy, and tired. Kevin, his roommate, was finally out of the dorm. Which meant no clacking of his keyboard and no nervous breakdowns to keep Sam awake. Which was precisely how the last two nights had gone. He absolutely dreaded what his roommate would be like during finals week. 

However, that currently didn't matter because Sam was finally sleeping. He'd curled up like the large puppy he is and was lost in blissful rest. So lost, in fact, that he slept right through his alarm for an outstanding amount of time. To the point that the students in the neighboring dorm had finally started pounding on the wall which was, luckily, right where his head was on his bed. He sat up in half-asleep confusion to cries of "Shut that damn thing off!" and grumbled as he did so. Then, of course, good ole realization snapped into place as he saw what time it was. 

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" exclaimed Sam, tumbling out of bed and tugging yesterday's jeans on. He'd already missed half of Lu's class and he knew it. After the man had reached out and been so kind to him, too. Sam's first impression was Stuttering Fool and now he'd graduated to Grade A Asshole. All in the first week of classes. That had to be some kind of record. 

After yanking on the first t-shirt of his that he found and his still tied sneakers, he raced out of the dorm with his bag. Sam sprinted out of the building and across campus, grateful for the speed his long legs gave him. As he reached the right building, he thought he recognized some of his classmates leaving but couldn't be sure. It was too early in the semester to have their faces memorized. He bounded up the stairs to the second floor of the mostly empty building. Sam tore down the hall and exploded through the classroom door, barreling right into Lu. 

The unsuspecting older man was looking at his phone and didn't have a chance once the equally massive student collided with him. Lu grunted, his phone went flying, and they both tumbled down onto old carpet with a loud thud. Somehow, thankfully, they'd managed to avoid knocking their heads together. 

"Fuck, ow, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." rambled Sam, moving to hurriedly get up and knocking his head on the underside of a front row table. 

"Jesus, Sam." muttered Lu, wincing as he watched the young man duck down and hold his wounded head. Lu slowly sat up, very aware that with how they landed, Sam was essentially straddling one of his legs. 

"I'm still conscious so that's a win." grumbled Sam. 

"Your head isn't bleeding, is it?" asked Lu, reaching his own hand out to feel under the shaggy hair for a cut. 

Sam lifted his head a little to look at his professor then suddenly realized exactly where he was. He was practically on the man's lap and the racing of his heart was not just from running here. 

Satisfied that there was no blood, Lu stopped prodding at Sam's skull and looked at his face. It dawned on him what had probably happened. He must have woke up late and desperately raced to class. While this wasn't how he'd hoped this meeting would go, he still found himself relieved. He hadn't scared the young man off after all. After brief hesitation, Lu did the dumbest thing he could in that moment and acted on instinct. 

Sam watched a few different expressions cross that older, gorgeous face. Until the big hand still at the back of his head tugged him in for a firm kiss. Sam didn't get a chance to process anything, like the fact that he'd mistakenly assumed Lu was straight. Once the professor's soft lips connected with his, he groaned. He couldn't help it. He'd been imagining what the man's lips felt and tasted like since he first saw him. 

The sound Sam made when they kissed sent an overwhelming wave of heat to Lu's groin. The front of his jeans got tighter and he nipped the young man's lip when they broke for air. Before he could consider where he was and what he was doing, he grabbed Sam and rolled them, pinning him down on the floor in a blink. 

"Oh, fuck..." Sam actually whimpered at the openly dominant move. His own jeans suddenly felt much tighter over the crotch. 

Lu lowered his body between Sam's legs, grinding their clothed, obvious erections together. Both of them panting softly in between hungry kisses. Sam gasped and then groaned again at the friction, moving his hands to start unbuckling his professor's belt. Lu snagged one of his wrists and pinned it above his head as he nipped along Sam's neck with a moan of his own. When he nipped the younger man's earlobe he earned himself a loud whine. Loud enough that it snapped him back into reality and he swiftly moved his hand from his student's wrist to cover his mouth. 

"Stop, stop, we can't..." whispered Lu, breathless but carefully moving off of Sam. The young man watched him stand, a very distracting throbbing of his dick making it difficult to process words. 

"Shit, I-I'm sorry." stammered Sam, hurriedly getting to his feet without injury this time. 

"No, no, it's not your fault." said Lu, trying to make his shirt look less disheveled then giving up and untucking it. He nervously glanced into the empty hallway as Sam awkwardly stepped over. It took all of his willpower to not pull the boy to him and finish what they'd started, his own cock throbbing making it more and more difficult to be responsible. 

"I...um. What if we met somewhere off campus?" whispered Sam, surprising himself with being brave enough to ask that. Then again, he nearly just got his professor to fuck him on the floor of a campus building. The look Lu gave him at first made his cock twitch in his jeans, certain he was about to be bent over the table. Then the older man's expression shifted, he moved his hands as if he was going to cup Sam's face then dropped them. 

"Sam, I need to go before we both get in a fucking massive amount of trouble." Lu whispered back. Before either of them could be tempted any further, Lu grabbed his bag and hurried out. 

\--------------------

Luckily, Lu managed to reach his office without passing any other students or staff. When he reached the third floor and slid into the safety of the room, Crowley was in there waiting for him. Lu practically growled in annoyance as he marched in. 

"Now is really not a good time." he stated, setting his bag down and heading for his small but private bathroom. 

"Are you... you are, I know that tone." replied Crowley, suddenly standing and taking a few steps over. Lu could feel the man's eyes taking note of everything and braced himself for a conversation he did  _not_ want to have. He knew he could trust his friend, that he wouldn't rat him out or even think any of this was wrong. Which was the problem. He was a bad influence. 

"I'm going to use the toilet is what I'm doing. That's all." 

"You haven't been watching porn on campus, have you? We talked about that." said Crowley, the tiniest of teasing grins on his face. Lu swiftly decided the best way to handle this issue was to give sass right back until his friend left. 

"Are you giving up on your pursuit of Surly Head Of Security to help me with this?" asked Lu, brows raised and no longer trying to hide the large issue in his jeans. 

"Tempting but I think I've finally gotten Bobby to be bi-curious so I'm going to have to decline your offer, love." chuckled Crowley, fully grinning now. 

"Then do you mind fucking off?" 

"Right, right. So ungrateful. Fine. We'll talk later. Just give me a call if you need any verbal assistance." replied Crowley, winking then walking away. 

"Goodbye!" called Lu, rolling his eyes and waiting until he heard the door shut before locking himself in the little bathroom. 

\---------------------

Sam had dealt with his issue in the student bathroom on that floor of the building. Which was, thankfully, empty. He'd attended the rest of his classes for the day, though barely taking in any information, then dropped his bag in his dorm before going for a walk. He knew what he was looking for before he even left a distracted, stressed-out Kevin. He didn't have enough money for a bar so he was looking for a convenience store that wouldn't card him. Then he'd find a nice, abandoned area of campus to get blitzed and not be bothered. 

His brother, Dean, had taught him a few tricks before he went overseas to be the next Marine in the Winchester family. He knew how to tell if a place would sell to him. He also knew how to tell if a place was safe enough to drink without getting caught. 

Sam found a store and bought two pint sized bottles of cheap vodka. After that, he walked a ways til he found an area wooded and secluded enough (but not in horror movie territory) that he should be safe. With no classes tomorrow and needing to drown the sorrow of missing out on his dream sexual encounter, Sam opened the vodka and got to drinking. After the first couple grimaces, it went down easy. Well, as easy as is possible for cheap vodka. 

Outside of the feeling buzzed, happy, and not giving a fuck sensations, alcohol also blurs time. Very well, too. It wasn't long, in Sam's mind anyway, til the streets seemed empty and the night was quiet. Quiet until two voices not far away began arguing, anyway. Apparently, Sam wasn't the only one who'd found and liked this mostly hidden spot. 

He couldn't make out what was being said but one voice sounded Southern and the other British. By the time he reached a spot to see better, the arguing had stopped and one of the men was walking away. Being drunker than he realized, it took Sam a moment to notice that he was being stared at. The dark haired man in a black suit that was still there had noticed him. 

"Oh, shit." Sam muttered then turned to leave, promptly tripping over his own foot and falling to the grass. Before he knew it, thick hands were trying to help him to his feet. 

"Bloody hell, you could at least  _try_ to stand, boy. Mr. Singer is in a foul mood tonight, I'm trying to do you a favor." the man grumbled. It was the British one. Sam grabbed the stocky man's shoulder and steadied himself. 

"I'm sorry, thanks." he slurred, getting a better look at him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Where can I drop you off? You're going to get your cute little arse in trouble out here." said Crowley, recognizing Sam from the hallways. 

"I've been saved by a wild bear." slurred Sam, suddenly laughing. 

"Excuse you?" 

"A little bear." Sam drunkenly rambled on, grinning and chuckling as he pat the top of Crowley's head. The professor squinted at him. 

"Right, you can stay out here, then." retorted Crowley, letting go of him. Sam fell back into a tree then stumbled forward and leaned on the shorter man. 

"Wait, wait. Please take me to him. I got some things I need to say. Important stuffs." slurred Sam, clinging to the man. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Who?" grunted Crowley, trying to support the massive student that had draped himself over him. 

"Professor Sexy." slurred Sam, a stupid grin briefly settling on his face. 

"Well, I'm right here, darling." replied Crowley, unable to help himself. 

"No, the other one that's evil." mumbled Sam as Crowley managed to maneuver the two of them to his car and open the back door. 

"Evil one? I feel like that's still me." said Crowley, sighing in relief as Sam sat down in the back seat of the car. 

"No, it's in my wallet." Sam explained, fumbling as he dug said wallet from his jeans and held it out to him. Once Crowley took the item, Sam slumped over in the back seat. 

The professor looked through it, at least learning Sam's name. There was ID's, a credit card, some cash, small family pictures, and a folded up piece of paper. Crowley unfolded the paper and his face immediately lit up with pure glee. He couldn't wipe the grin away as he got in the car and drove to a familiar house off campus. 

\-------------------

Lu was dozing off in front of the tv when his phone rang. He opened his eyes and grumbled as he dug it out of his pocket. He heaved a sigh when he saw who was calling and answered. 

"I'm not bailing you out of jail, don't even ask." he said, voice a bit groggy. 

"Come outside. I've a gift for you." came Crowley's voice on the other end of the line. Lu stood up and cracked his back. 

"If you're standing in my yard with a boombox, I'm shooting you." he replied, heading for the front door as he ended the call and stowed the phone in the pocket of his sweatpants. He opened the door to see Crowley walking toward him. 

"No gun? I'm disappointed." said Crowley, giving him a grin that meant nothing but trouble. 

"No boombox. The feeling's mutual." 

"Ever the romantic." 

"That's me. What is it, then?" 

"It's in my car. Come along." said Crowley, heading back to the driveway. Lu sighed and stuffed his feet into sandals before following him. 

"I'm not burying a body for you, either, Rod." 

"No, no, this is better." replied Crowley, opening the back door of his sedan. 

"You're making me nervous." 

"He was drunk, asking for Professor Sexy, which I naturally assumed was me but apparently he meant you." explained the far too entertained bear of a man. Lu walked closer to see and just stared. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." blurted Lu, fully waking up as he stared at the unconscious student. 

"Oh, so you do know each other. Biblically?" asked Crowley, chuckling. 

"Why didn't you drop him at his dorm!?" snapped Lu, turning to his friend. 

"Because I don't know his dorm and what I found in his wallet was your number." 

"Goddammit, Roderick, he's my student! You know how bad it looks if he's sleeping off a bender at my house?!"

"Speaking of benders, is he the one who had you all flustered today?" 

"You're not listening to anything I'm saying, are you?" asked Lu, lowering his voice to a defeated and annoyed tone. 

"I'm listening, I just prefer to carry on and watch you become increasingly agitated." 

"You're not nice and I don't like you." said Lu before leaning into the car and pulling Sam up to sit. The young man was completely out, nothing but dead weight. 

Lu braced himself for back pain and slung unconscious Sam over his shoulder. Moving slow and being as careful as possible (for both their sakes), he carried him into the house. Crowley curiously followed, being completely useless, of course. Lu managed to get his student to the sofa and lay him down. He then heaved a sigh and wiped sweat from his forehead. 

"This is a clusterfuck." said Lu, glaring at his pain in the ass friend. 

"Silver lining: maybe you'll get a proper fuck out of it." replied Crowley, giving him a grin and a wink then heading for the door. 

"Whoa, wait a second, where the hell do you think you're going?" blurts Lu, following him. 

"I've errands to run." 

"Bullshit, you brought him here, you're staying to help." stated Lu, desperate that his friend stayed not to quite help care for Sam but to be enough of a distraction that he didn't finish what he'd started earlier in the day when the boy woke up. 

"Really, I am quite pressed for time." replied Crowley, tapping at his wristwatch and making a face as though he had a dozen meetings he was late for. 

"It's three in the morning, you asshole!" 

"Yes, I know, very pressed. Besides, it's your dick he wants, not mine." 

"Roderick!" Lu shouted, stomping to his doorway and glaring at the man as he returned to his car. 

"Toodles!" Crowley called back, moving his fingers in a teasing wave. 

Lu remained helpless in the doorway, watching the other man leave. He glared at the now empty spot on his driveway then slammed his front door shut, locking it. The professor grumbled and cursed under his breath all the way back to the living room. 

The torn man stared at snoring Sam for a few moments before stepping over to him. Being only mildly careful about not waking him up, Lu removed the student's sneakers then covered him with a blanket. He then bustled around the house, gathering things that would probably come in handy when the boy woke up. First was a bucket that he placed right next to the sofa in case Sam woke and needed to vomit. Then a few over the counter pain pills to set on the coffee table with a glass of water. 

Lu turned the tv off, leaving only a dim lamp on, and went to his room for a sleepless night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, naughty boys :)   
> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I've really jumped right into this story. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Leave a comment on your way out, I love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading.


End file.
